Eres tú
by Eri Stg
Summary: Una desaparición sacará a la luz todos los secretos, ¿estarán listos para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos?


LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NUESTRA QUERIDA STEPHANIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES SÓLO MÍA.

El mounstro mostró sus afilados dientes y desgarró el corazón puro de la doncella...

**PREFACIO**.

-Ayuda, porfavor, auxilio, alguien que me ayude- gritaba una jovencita con el pelo alborotado, las mejillas sonrosadas y con el corazón latiendo como un colibrí, corría tan rápido como sus lastimadas y doloridas piernas le permitían, tropezaba con las raíces de los árboles del bosques pero aún así hacia hasta lo imposible por no caer a pesar del cansancio, de pronto un golpe en la cabeza la derribó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba de espaldas al suelo y con aquel mounstro encima -no, porfavor, déjame, no me hagas daño, prometo no decir nada de esto a nadie, sólo déjame- rogaba inúltimente, el mounstro la observaba fríamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre, la furia en su interior crecía con cada palabra que la chiquilla decía.

-Todo fue por tu maldita culpa, yo no soy así, tú me provocaste- decía mientras comenzaba a asfixiar a su presa -Te odio, te odio, ojalá nunca hubieras existido- continuaba hablando a la vez que ejercía más fuerza, pues la joven debajo de ella comenzaba a zafarse de su agarre, las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonar a la joven, sabía que si se rendía ya no habría mañana, por eso reunió todo lo que quedaba en ella y logró hacer que rodarán hacia el río que se encontraba debajo, un gran árbol detuvo su caída, la joven sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas se paró con esfuerzo y aprovechó el aturdimiento de su agresor para intentar escalar de nuevo y huir...ella tenía sueños, tenía ilusiones y esperanzas... tenía una vida entera que aguardaba por ella...tenía.

-Porfavor, porfavor Dios ayúdame- rogaba presa de la histeria -¡No, no, suéltame!- un brazo la jalaba de nuevo a su calvario, pataleaba tratando de hacerle daño, sin saber que el alma de aquel ser ya estaba demasiado lastimada y nada podría provocarle más dolor.

-¡Nada te salvará, nadie se acordará de tí, serás un mal recuerdo!- gritaba el mounstro enloquecido, sediento de sangre.

-Auxilio, no ahh...- gritó la muchachita logrando incorporarse y corriendo de nuevo -Ayu... ahhhhh...- su gritó se extinguió, se convirtió en apenas un susurro, se extinguió al tiempo que fue atravesada en el pecho por un disparo. La joven vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos, escucho las risas con las que se había despedido el día anterior de su familia, recordó el dulce beso que le dió su novio, mismo beso que le supo tanto a despedida, las bromas de sus amigos, todo lo que había vivido en esos años, le dolió pensar que ya no vería a nadie de nuevo, pero nada le dolió más que pensar en su futuro, porque su futuro ya no existía...sin fuerzas cayó al suelo, "perdón" exhaló a la nada, era su manera de disculparse por no haber luchado más, por haber sido tan ingenua, por todo lo que pudo hacer mal y no lo había notado hasta este momento, miró al cielo azul, tan azul como le gustaba, como el azul que tanto dolor le había causado, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, hasta derramarse por sus mejillas carentes de sangre y así, en la soledad del bosque exhaló su último aliento.

Solía ser Bella Swan, mis padres Charlie y Renée amaban su trabajo como arquitectos, les encantaba diseñar proyectos y hacer renovaciones, eran expertos notando las fallas estructurales en las construcciones...no entiendo como no pudieron ver la grieta que tendría nuestra familia...y luego estaba ella, Rosalie, mi hermana mayor, ella era una rebelde sin causa, aún así era perfecta, parecía sacada de un cuento de princesas, y no exagero, tenía un cuerpo de envidia, unos ojos azules tan brillantes y una cabellera rubia y deslumbrante, era mi ejemplo a seguir. Los cuatro éramos felices, nada nos faltaba, no había nada malo con nosotros, o eso creía...tal vez yo sí era el problema y no lo quise ver.

Los amaba con todo mi corazón y no pude regresar a casa con ellos como prometí al salir a nuestro campamento de fin de año.

Ya nada importaba, no podría volver a hablar, a escuchar, a ver, me encontraba flotando, las nubes me rodeaban y no podía reconocer en dónde me encontraba, estaba atrapada, pero esto no era mi culpa, era **su** culpa, era su maldita culpa, por su egoísmo estaba aquí...en la nada.

Aquí una nueva historia, vino a mi mente justo cuando estaba escribiendo un capítulo mas de Lost on you, y aprovecho para decirles que tendremos actualización esta semana, me había tomado unas vacaciones y no había podido escribir nada...diganme si les gustó o no... será una historia corta pero en cada capitulo se revelarán detalles sobre el asesino, nos leemos la semana que viene, hasta pronto...saludos desde México.


End file.
